


A part time lover and a full time friend

by alexis_payne18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Zayn, Edgy Zayn, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Inspired by a Movie, Larry breaksup, M/M, Minor Josh Devine/Niall Horan, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Mpreg, No Smut, Nosh if you blink, Runner Liam, Top Liam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, Ziam Plaik, comment, feedback, juno 2007, larry stylinson - Freeform, mpreg Zayn, nerdy liam, one direction - Freeform, smut implied, sorry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_payne18/pseuds/alexis_payne18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets pregnant by Liam and they decide on Adoption. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Ziam Juno version, with Louis and Harry as the adoptive parents and Niall as Leah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A part time lover and a full time friend {TEASER}

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a teaser and i know it is very short but its only the introduction

It started in the windy season of autumn, the reds, yellows, and oranges falling leaf by leaf off the trees, the flowers were dying, and the earth grew cold. Zayn was now on his third tub of Hawaiian punch on his way around the park and into the drug store. When he walked in he was greeted by the clerk, who made a joke about what Zayn was here for. 

“That is the third time you have taken the test the pink plus sign won’t go away Zayn” The clerk said. Zayn rolled his eyes going straight to the section were the pregnancy test were. You see Zayn had the carrier gene in his body something found to be rare, but according to his own research he found that yes it is possible for a boy to get pregnant by another boy. Zayn being gay, naive, and a whole lot immature, had his first sexual encounter with Liam Payne, a skinny, lean, boney, boy, it was on a brown rugged old chair, in the living room at Zayn’s house. Zayn defiantly would not call his experience unpleasant as he liked the feel of muscle packed legs and a long lean body to pleasure him. Zayn had the night of his life that day not only losing his virginity, but also taking Liam’s. Liam and Zayn both unexperienced had gotten to where they are now. Zayn in a drug store buying a pregnancy test from a middle aged man who possibly still lived with his parents with a gallon of punch in his right hand and his head slung low. 

“Put a sock in it, the last on was defected I saw a division sign” Zayn said grabbing the same cheap test he got the last two time and going up to the clerk, not to pay but to get the bathroom key. 

“Sorry papa bear but your eggo is preggo” The clerk said dangling the keys in Zayn’s face a smirk on his old face. 

“I am still unconvinced” Zayn replied eyeing the keys as he needed to go bathroom quick. 

“Are your nipples brown ”A girl from the aisle says and before Zayn can respond the girl drops a bunch of cosmetics from her large jacket, screams, and runs away. 

“C’mon old man got to go pronto” Zayn says. The Clark hands Zayn the keys and Zayn speed walks to the bathroom to take the test. 

“These kids and their unexpected pregnancies” The Clerk laughs out. When Zayn gets back The White stick in his hand marked with his urine a sign unclear. After a while the Pink Plus sign appears and Zayn shake the test to rid it of the extra line, wanting a negative. 

”Calm down there homie biscuit it not an etch a sketch you can’t shake it to erase it your oven is baking up some trouble” The Clerk said. Zayn groans grabbing some licorice rope and paying for the test and taking off feeling, well pregnant.


	2. A part time lover and a full time friend (TEASER 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam in the Juno version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i added a lot more to the first teaser and i really hope you guys enjoy please read my end notes to discuss this weeks events

AU: Zayn gets pregnant by nerdy Liam and they give it up for adoption.

It started in the windy season of autumn, the reds, yellows, and oranges falling leaf by leaf off the trees, the flowers were dying, and the earth grew cold. Zayn was now on his third tub of Hawaiian punch on his way around the park and into the drug store. When he walked in he was greeted by the clerk, who made a joke about what Zayn was here for.

“That is the third time you have taken the test the pink plus sign won’t go away Zayn” The clerk said. Zayn rolled his eyes going straight to the section were the pregnancy test were. You see Zayn had the carrier gene in his body something found to be rare, but according to his own research he found that yes it is possible for a boy to get pregnant by another boy. Zayn being gay, naive, and a whole lot immature, had his first sexual encounter with Liam Payne, a skinny, lean, boney, boy, it was on a brown rugged old chair, in the living room at Zayn’s house. Zayn defiantly would not call his experience unpleasant as he liked the feel of muscle packed legs and a long lean body to pleasure him. Zayn had the night of his life that day not only losing his virginity, but also taking Liam’s. Liam and Zayn both unexperienced had gotten to where they are now. Zayn in a drug store buying a pregnancy test from a middle aged man who possibly still lived with his parents with a gallon of punch in his right hand and his head slung low.

“Put a sock in it, the last on was defected I saw a division sign” Zayn said grabbing the same cheap test he got the last two time and going up to the clerk, not to pay but to get the bathroom key.

“Sorry papa bear but your eggo is preggo” The clerk said dangling the keys in Zayn’s face a smirk on his old face.

“I am still unconvinced” Zayn replied eyeing the keys as he needed to go bathroom quick.

“Are your nipples brown ”A girl from the aisle says and before Zayn can respond the girl drops a bunch of cosmetics from her large jacket, screams, and runs away.

“C’mon old man got to go pronto” Zayn says. The Clark hands Zayn the keys and Zayn speed walks to the bathroom to take the test.

“These kids and their unexpected pregnancies” The Clerk laughs out. When Zayn gets back The White stick in his hand marked with his urine a sign unclear. After a while the Pink Plus sign appears and Zayn shake the test to rid it of the extra line, wanting a negative.

”Calm down there homie biscuit it not an etch a sketch you can’t shake it to erase it your oven is baking up some trouble” The Clerk said. Zayn groans grabbing some licorice rope and paying for the test and taking off feeling, well pregnant.

* * *

 

Zayn was at home the pregnancy on his mind, who was he to tell now. He grabbed his silly phone that his friend Niall got for him shaped as a hamburger, he decided to actually call Niall his best friend and tell him about, first, his sex with Liam Payne, second, He was carrying Liam’s baby. He typed in the number shaking the phone to make sure it works right.

“Wey Hey” Niall answered his usual cheery voice going through the line.

“I need to learn how to tie a noose for suicidal reasons” Zayn quipped.

“Z” Niall asked.

“No it’s Morgan Freeman, need any bones that need collecting” Zayn said.

“Only the one in my pants” Niall said laughing at his own joke.

“Well it looks like my carrier gene kicked in” Zayn whispered in the phone.

“Wow like your preggo” Niall said.

“Yes” Zayn clarified.

“What if you just ate to much happened to me all the time all you need to do is take a big-“ Niall started.

“No Ni I am serious with you I am like toats ma goats pregnant” Zayn said.

“Nope don’t believe you” Niall said.

“I took a total of three pregnancy test and I’m like definitely up the sprout” Zayn deadpanned at Nialls reaction.

“How the fuck did you even make that much pee” Niall asked genuinely concerned.

“I drank five gallons of Hawaiian punch, bus besides that why are you not freaking the fuck out like me” Zayn said.

“Look Zayn I know you’re like a total badass because you have the carrier gene but it is totally not cool if you fuck with me, are you fucking with me or this like for real” Niall said chuckling. Zayn internally face palmed.

“No Niall I am not fucking with you instead I’m figuring out how to commit suicide with no pain because I’m totally pregnant” Zayn said.

“Holy Christ that’s big” Niall said.

“That was supposed to be the initial reaction you twit” Zayn said.

“So like what are you going to do” Niall asked.

“Abortion hopefully” Zayn said.

“Are you going to go to heaven Brooke or Abortion now I heard you need parent consent at heaven Brooke” Niall asked.

“Abortion now because they do abortions now apparently” Zayn said.

“Want me to call for you, I called for Barbra last month” Niall said.

“No ill call but I do need your help like 5 minutes ago” Zayn said.

“Gottcha” Niall said.

* * *

 

When Niall got to Zayn house he had brought with him a bag of McDonalds and a large diet coke. Zayn was standing in the front Lawn with THE chair. The chair were it all happened. Zayn remembers saying he was extremely bored even when his favorite movie was up next on Starz. He remembers seeing Liam’s naked body skinny, long, and lean sitting in the chair as Zayn undress slowly in front of Liam. He definitely remembers climbing into Liam lap and having the night of his life stealing Liam’s virginity and having his stolen too. When Niall put down his food he went to the chair.

“What are we going to do with this” Niall asked.

“Move it in front of Liam Payne’s house” Zayn simply replied.

“Why are we putting a chair in Liam Payne’s house” Niall asked confused.

“Because this is THE chair Liam and I conceived on” Zayn said just as Niall grabbed it.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road heaving lifting can only help you right now” Niall said picking up one side as Zayn grabbed the other. When they put all the following items, Lamp, Shelve, rug, and chair in the car they went to Payne’s house. Zayn set up ‘the living room’ in the front yard. When he took a step back to see Niall and his work he was astonished.

“Wow man if Liam’s parent were a room set up this would be them” Niall said. Zayn sighed.

“So how did you even end up in this predicament did you just like go,”oh hi Liam I’m bored and a virgin let’s do it” Or did you like do something else” Niall asked.

“Well I actually planned the sex with Liam, but the pregnancy could be something I could live without” Zayn replied.

“When did you figure it out, you know, that you wanted to lose your virginity to Liam” Niall said.

“Last Year in Spanish” Zayn said smiling at the memory. He was in Spanish class bored out of his mind humming along to a song when Liam pushed a postcard discreetly to Liam. Zayn had read it an when he looked back at Liam he saw Liam smiling back at him then turning to pay attention to the teacher back to nerdy goody two shoes Liam.

“Oh my God you’re in love with him” Niall said seeing the fond spread over Zayn’s face his smile lighting up.

“No, you, no, like, okay it’s very complicated and I would appreciate it if you didn’t say thing like that when I’m in my delicate state. “ Zayn responded snapping back from his small little flashback.

“So how was it, you on top of Payne’s skinny body” Niall said his arms crossed, eyebrow raised, his face, _knowingly._

“Splendid” Zayn said honestly raising his voice. Niall smiled.

* * *

 

_‘Cause he gets up in the morning, and he goes to work at nine…_

 Liam Payne, Liam was the type of person who woke up early in the morning to get ready for a morning jog with the track team, which included, what he wore which was the same short golden shorts, with a maroon shirt with golden strips on the sleeve, with the school logo printed big in the middle, He always had his golden scrunchy bracelets on both wrist, his feet covered in white long sock with a maroon and gold strip on the cuff, and before he left he would always microwave a hot pocket and like not the normal one but the ones that skinny people ate, the Lean Pockets.

_And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. He's a well-respected man_

When Liam walked out his front door golden scrunchy on his head to hold the sweat he saw Zayn.

“Hey Liam” Zayn said sitting in the living room set Niall and him set up the previous night. Zayn had an unlit and unpacked pipe in his mouth as he sat on the chair with his legs lazily crossed.

“Sick Tiger, he looks proud” Liam commented on the rug the chair was on.

“Yep stole it from Ms. Parker” Zayn replied nonchalantly.

“Cool” Liam said.

“Your Shorts look brightly gold today” Zayn said nodding his head to Liam’s shorts.

“Yeah my mom uses the color safe type of bleach” Liam said after looking down at his own pair of shorts. Zayn was shocked that he was acting surprisingly cool about telling Liam he is going to be a father.

“Go Karen” Zayn quipped. Liam looked down at his shorts again and smiled at Zayn. Zayn honest to god loved that smile the way his cheeks formed his eyes into small crescents because they were so chubby and how his brown orbs shining in the light due to the sun outside. Zayn really did love Liam.

“I’ll tell her you said that” Liam said, gesturing to his shorts with his hand going leg to leg out of nerves. Liam always got nervous in front of Zayn. Just as Liam spoke, the cross country team came running their outfits all the same golden short and tight shirt with sweat band on their heads and wrists. Zayn got sick looking at it because every single time he saw them all running like that he imagined them naked and all he saw was a massive sausage fest.

“I’m supposed to be running” Liam said looking at his team run past his house.

“So guess what” Zayn said leading in to the topic that oh yeah he was pregnant, ignoring Liam’s earlier statement.

“What, I don’t know” Liam said looking around nervously a side smile on his face when his eyes landed on Zayn.

“I’m pregnant” Zayn said looking down at the pipe in his hand not wanting to meet Liam’s gaze. When Zayn looked up he saw Liam’s smile faded into a frightened face, a look of not knowing what the hell to do. Zayn could see Liam freeze up at the two words soon Liam swallowed and let out a choked.

“What- What should we do about-about it” Liam said. Zayn looked up again taking in a nervous breath.

“Well you know I was putting thought into it and I came to the sudden conclusion of just nipping it in the bud, before like it gets worst ‘cause like I heard in health class that pregnancy can often lead to infants and yeah” Zayn said in an easy voice even though he was feeling the exact opposite.

“Yeah I heard that’s common yeah, yeah that like what happened when our moms and women get pregnant” Liam said taking breaths between his words. The tension was stale in the outside air and you could feel it.

“So it’s alright then” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, totally like, batman, yeah, I guess do whatever is best you know” Liam said. Zayn sat there a little distraught at Liam’s reaction, he was trying not to make it evident in his face.

“Well I’m sorry I had intercourse with you, I know like you didn’t come up with the idea” Zayn said getting up grabbing his bag slinging it over his shoulder, walking off the lawn to his red bike.

“Well who’s idea was it” Liam said chuckling watching Zayn get up and leave.

“I’ll see you at school, alright” Zayn said grabbing the bike from its resting place on the half cement wall, the words coming out funny due to the pipe in his mouth.

“Well whose ideas was it” Liam said, Zayn already on his bike driving down the cement path way.

 

* * *

_You were on my mind at least nine tenths of yesterday, it seemed as if perhaps I'd gone insane, what is it about you that has commandeered my brain? Maybe it's your awesome songs or maybe it's the way, when I look at your face I can tell that you're not going to be stopping soon or even slowing down…_

When Zayn got to school from Liam’s house he parked his bike securing the lock, making his way through the crowded halls to his locker. When he finally reached his locker he unlocked it, opening it up and his book fell down falling apart, just as the jocks walked by.

“Hey your book fell apart” Chris Rogers said walking past Zayn while Zayn was kneeled on the ground picking up his book.

“Right” Zayn replied sarcastically.

“Must have seen your face” Chris said laughing with his buddies’ continuing to walk down the hall like they were total bad asses.

The funny part of this was that Zayn had a theory, a theory that Chris Rodger popular boy of the school, and part time bully to Zayn, had a thing for Zayn. He had his theory that jocks, like Chris Rogers had some weird fetish for freak boys and girls like him like the ones that wore horn-rimmed glasses, vegan footwear, and gothic makeup, and the ones that wanted to become children’s librarians one day, you know the ones you see in some weird after school special, that play the bass in orchestra and read Mcsweenies and Edgar Allen Poe. Yeah Zayn knew that Jocks totally dig that shit, they just won’t ever admit it because they are supposed to be attracted to the perfect boys and flexible girls like Niall for instance, who as odd as it is, is into teachers, like Mr. Devine the English literature teacher. Jocks were supposed to into the cheerleaders like this one girl named Leah but she was too stuck up that no one liked her.

When Zayn got to his chemistry class, the one he had with Liam. His teacher Mr. Brooks was already giving today’s lesson.

“Alright, alright, students were doing the photo magnetism lab today so find a partner and break up into groups of four. Zayn got up, his binder in his arm going straight to Liam who he always partnered up with. Liam was busy pouring orange tic-tacs in his mouth to acknowledge Zayn.

“Well there’s nothing like experiencing” Zayn said lightening up the mood as their friend Kyle went with them.

“Um well I already did the preparation questions for this experiment last night so you could just like copy them” Liam spoke up to Kyle, Chean, and Zayn. 

“I am not going to copy your work” Zayn said looking down at Liam’s paper then up at Liam.

“You always copy my work, like every week.” Liam said looking down at Zayn, a small smile on his face, Zayn smiled back.

“Well that is true, admit it I’m kind of like a dead beat lab partner” Zayn said with a smirk on his face as Liam looked down.

“Well that’s not true you definitely bring something to the group, and honestly I really don’t mind” Liam admitted.

“Personality” Zayn said nodding along with Liam. Everyone else agreeing at the table.

“So who’s ready for some chromo superlatives” Zayn said cheerfully not knowing that Liam was giving him a fond look from behind.

“Look I have a menstrual migraine and I don’t feel like looking at bright lights today” Chean said from across the table.

“Jeez Chean I told you to go to the nurse to lie down for a minute, god you never listen” Kyle said.

“No Kyle I don’t do commands not from anyone and especially not from you” Chean said, glaring at Kyle.

“You know you have been mean like this ever since I arrived back from a visit with my brother in California, and I have said this countless time but nothing has happened.” Kyle said. Zayn and Liam just looked at the two from across the table there eyes glancing from Chean to Kyle when they spoke, something like a tennis match. Zayn and Liam stood there speechless, getting aware of the dynamics of an actual couple.

‘Well I will start setting up the uh apparatus, Zayn want to plug in the Bunsen burner” Liam spoke up getting the feeling that he was intruding on the couples privacy.

“I will do it with pleasure” Zayn said.

“I am going to the nurse” Chean said softly to Liam and Zayn.

“Good contact me when you’re off the rag” Kyle said emphasizing the off part.

“Fine! Tell me when you learn to love someone instead of going to your brother’s dorm and getting drunk of some Smirnoff and peach flavored wine coolers.” Chean said raising her voice, but the classroom volume was loud enough for them to not cause any commotion.

“I will be sure to make note of that” Kyle said as Chean walked off.

“I’ve actually heard that the peach flavor of wine coolers is the best flavor, isn’t that right Li” Zayn said testing the mood. Liam just smiled down at Zayn not replying just continuing with the experiment.

* * *

 

As Zayn sat in his room the newspaper in hand open to the Abortion Now advertisement he grabbed his hamburger phone to call.

“Hello um I’m calling to get an appointment for a hasty abortion” Zayn said.

“What” Zayn said not being able to make out what the person on the line was saying.

“Look can you just hold on for like a second because I’m using my stupid hamburger phone and yeah” Zayn said pulling the phone from his ear shaking it a little bit.

“Hello, yeah okay now I can hear you” Zayn said pressing the phone back to his ear.

“This is like really awkward to talk about but yeah I need an abortion” Zayn said.

“I’m a male and 16” Zayn said.

“Well I’m going to go head and say that the sex was two months and four days ago but you should know that’s like a guestamation.” Zayn said, knowing well that, that was not an estimation that was precise and he just didn’t want to sound obsessed with Liam, even though the girl on the line has no idea who Liam is.

“How long have I been sexually active” Ugh Zayn hated that term, even when it was used by adults. Like what did that even mean? Like do people randomly deactivate someday or is it some long term thing that is eventually considered permanent. Zayn just took a random guess that that was Liam’s first time so he guesses Liam went live that night judging but the look on his face when he finally got inside of Zayn.

* * *

 

Zayn’s dad use to be in the army, but now he is like any normal HVAC specialist. Zayn’s parents got divorce when he was about 6 and now Monica, Zayn’s mom lives on a Havasu reservation in Arizona, with a new husband and three spare kids, and she bizarrely sends Zayn cactuses on each Valentine’s day and he just like, “thank a lot coyote ugly jeez I really don’t know what stings worse your cactus-grams or your abandonment.” Anyways, Zayn’s step mom Trisha is like freakishly in love with dogs, and owns a nail salon, and she always smelling like acid tone and nail polish.

“So Zayn how was your little adventure last night” Yaser, Zayn’s dad said, when they were all (Trisha, his dad, his sister Safaa, and of course himself) sitting at the table having dinner.

“Which one, the one were Niall and I moved an entire living room set to Liam Payne’s lawn or the one where I downed a sixty-four ounce blue slushy in ten minutes” Zayn replied .

“Zayn did you by any chance throw up in my vase?” Trisha asked. Zayn suddenly got a flash back from when he got home his slushy half way done and the other half coming back up as he bent down to throw up in anywhere but the floor. Zayn shook his head “No” lying.

“Yaser do you remember that beautiful vase I got up in Washington from the summer well yesterday I was cleaning and found some blue shit” Trisha stopped looking over at young Safaa who was rearranging her peas on her plate for the fourth time that day.

“Blue gunk in the vase this morning” Trisha corrected herself as she had a strict no cussing around Safaa rule. Trisha then looked over at Zayn.

“Like I would ever barf in your vase Trisha, perhaps Saf did it” Zayn said shaking his head.

“Safaa if you put one more bacon bit on that potato I am going to kick your little monkey butt” Yaser jokingly threaten to Safaa who was putting bacon bits on her baked potato. The family laughs and continued with their dinner.

 

* * *

 

Zayn had finally made it to the clinic. The one in the dead beat part of town , were graffiti covered the walls and the cement was cracked and the roads were rough, the part of the city were it wasn’t uncommon to here of another robbery, or burglary, or even hear about murder. The clinic bluntly named _Abortion now_ was in a small lot, the sign hanging off the wall and the windows tinted and lined with metal bars. When Zayn got there he parked his bike, double locking it to make sure it didn’t get stolen and he went to talk to the clinic. Zayn saw one of the Korean girls from his school there holding a sign saying “Abortion is wrong” and talking about how “All babies want to get born.”

“Hey Seyoheon” Zayn greeted her.

“Well hello Zayn uh how are you doing” Seyoheon said, not meeting her gaze but pushing up her glasses high on the bridge of her nose.

“I’m pretty solid, just living good, so did you do that research paper for World Geography yet” Zayn asked.

“Oh um no, I was attempting to do it last night but I got distracted” Seyoheon said. Zayn nodded clasping his hand together tucking them in the pockets of his black, oversized sweater.

“Oh well I can sell you some Adderall, two dollars a pop, if you need it” Zayn said.

“No thanks, I’m off pills” Seyoheon said looking down ashamed at her past.

“That a brilliant choice cause I remember this guy last year in my class was at the mall and he had like some absurd, crazy freak out and like started ripping off all his clothes in the nude and jumping into the big wishing fountain next to Macy’s and he was like “I am a kraken of the see, fear me” yeah it turns out he took to many behavioral pills.” Zayn explained the story.

“I heard that was you” Seyoheon said honestly. Zayn gulped getting flashbacks the lead him to stop taking the meds.

“Well it was nice having a little chat with you Seyoheon” Zayn said ignoring her previous statement. Leaving without a response from Seyoheon he made his way quickly to the Abortion clinic.

“You know babies have fingernails” Seyoheon informed him. Zayn continued moving to the clinic, rolling his eyes.

“Your baby can feel pain” Seyoheon said. Zayn continued ignoring her.

“Your baby also has a heartbeat after 6 weeks” Seyoheon said catching Zayn’s attention. Zayn spun around to face her.

“A heartbeat, really?” Zayn said finding it interesting. Seyoheon nodded.

“Humph” Zayn said turning back around thinking about a baby’s heartbeat. When Zayn finally got into the clinic there was a sing in desk with a glass wall surrounding the upperpart. A girl with tattoos and piercings was on the other side, violently gaming on a Nintendo 3Ds. Zayn walked to the counter the glass wall separating them, before he could say anything the girl behind the counter spoke,

“Well come to Abortion Now, abortion clinic raise your hands above your head and surrender any dangerous object or bombs” The girl spoke without even lifting her gaze off the small screen on the Nintendo.

“Hey, hey, hey I am only here for the freak show” Zayn said lifting his hands as if to say he surrenders.

“Name Please” The girl said with a roll of her eyes finally looking at Zayn.

“Zayn Malik” The girl simply wrote his name on the paper rolling her eyes again, she probably thought he was using a fake name given his name is uncommon and it’s not rare that people use fake names like, Gregory McWayne, or Gene Simmons, or even Mother Teresa, or something funny like John McLovin.

“I am going to need you to feel these papers out both sides and do not skip the gory details, we need to know about every score and every sore. Would you like to take a free condom they’re flavored boysenberry” The girl said her voice raspy and deep.

“No not right now I’m kind of on a strike against sex” Zayn said a little freaked out by the girl.

“Are you sure my boyfriend uses them every time we have intercourse they make his junk smell like pie” The girl informed Zayn, a sick smile on her face. Zayn just picked up the clipboard filled with documents and let out a nervous laugh leaving with a grimace. When Zayn went to go sit down in lobby he looked down at the paper ready to fill them out and get this over with. As Zayn pressed the pen to the paper a kid next to him started thumping the couch arm with a repetitive tone.

**_THUMP_ ** _thump, **THUMP** thump, **THUMP** thump. _

Zayn began to wonder back to the statement Seyoheon made about baby’s having heartbeats. Then it was as if his chest sunk in, his own heartbeat loud in his head the repetitive thumps ringing through his brain and in his ears. Zayn looked around nervously a flyer about heart problems on the wall the pictures making Zayn want to throw up. Then Zayn finally put the clip board down and left, when he saw a lady walking in, a hand pressed to her chest laughing, probably feeling her own heartbeat. Zayn ran out of the clinic choosing not to do it. As Zayn was running back to his red bike he heard the voice of Seyoheon saying,

“God appreciates your miracle” And he hopped on his bike and rode back to Nialls house.

When Zayn got to Nialls place He saw Niall walking out from his house.

“Wey Hey I’m supposed to be on my Wey Hey to the clinic to pick you up” Niall said stopping on the porch.

“I couldn’t do it Niall, it smelled like a morgue like they had five deceased body under the receptionist desk, plus the had these freaky magazines with wet spots on them, and the weird receptionist was telling me to take these condoms that looked like purple lollipops and then she went on and on about her boyfriend’s pie dick” Zayn explained.

“That sounds tasty” Niall joked.

“Oh and then Seyoheon was there and she was like “oh hi babies have heartbeats” a heartbeat” Zayn said pressing his hand to his chest.

“Do you think if Liam and you were to have sex again the baby would see Liam’s dick and have a heart attack, Ew gruesome.” Niall quipped.

“I am staying pregnant, Niall” Zayn said with the highest amount of seriousness carried in his voice.

“Hey! Quiet, my parents are inside they don’t know we have sex and that were sexually active” Niall said, walking down to go up to Zayn.

“Ugh what is that even defined as” Zayn groaned rolling his eyes at Nialls choice of words. Niall just shrugged.

“So like I have been thinking about just like having the thing and then like shipping it away, to like a woman who can’t birth or a couple of gay guys or even some nice lesbos” Zayn said.

“But like then you’re going to gain a lot of weight and get like super huge and like ur going to get boobs and milktate and like you are going to have to let people know that your pregnant” Niall said making gesture of his stomach expanding.

“Right and like maybe people will like glorify me for being so selfless” Zayn said, trying to not list the negatives like Niall.

“Yeah or they can like totally shit themselves and be extremely angry and like will hold you back from graduation, or disable you from going to Puerto Rico for spring break” Niall said looking forward to spring break with Zayn.

“That doesn’t matter I was going to go to Gettysburg with Liam anyway” Zayn said. Niall looked down like he should have known Zayn wasn’t going to go with him to spring break, oh well.

“You should go to the penny saver and look at the adoption ads then” Niall said remembering seeing something like that.

“They have adoption advertisements” Zayn asked.

“Oh yeah! “Desperately Seeking Spawn.” They’re right by the ads for like, iguanas and terriers and used fitness equipment. It’s totally legit.” Niall said sounding more excited than Zayn.

* * *

 

Niall and Zayn were now sitting on a park bench after picking up extra-large slushies’ and a pile of penny savers, here they were with Niall and his funky sunglasses and Zayn and his pipe.

“Oh look, Wholesome, spiritually wealthy couple found to be deeply in love with each other – awe – all they need now is the growing thing trapped in you” Niall said.

“I want a parrot” Zayn said looking at the ads for parrots.

“Are you even paying attention right now” Niall asked.

“No I heard you I just don’t want a family that describes themselves as wholesome.” Zayn said looking at Niall. Niall took a sip of his blue drink.

“Why” He asked Zayn.

“I don’t know I want people a little bit more edgy like a Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love before the drugs. like you have a rocker dad with a cool voice and a wicked hand on guitar to jam out with the baby, and like get that mom that like a complete rocker and she like write songs and just a chill family but I don’t want to be too picky” Zayn said, explaining his ideal couple.

“Well how about this one help us add and infant to our family of 5 and complete the circle of love, they actually want the bastard” Niall said.

“No they sound like a cult or like there persuading people to sell their souls” Zayn said turning that ad down quickly.

“The Penny Saver sucks” Zayn groaned.

“Yeah but it sucks for free” Niall said. Zayn hummed in agreement.

“Fine this one” Niall said handing the penny saver to Zayn. When Zayn looked down to see the couple he saw a black and white photo of Louis Tomlinson and Harry styles, and god they were perfect even in black and white.

* * *

 

Liam was at home laying down on his bed, thinking about all that happened. First, thing he thought about was he had sex with his friend Zayn, and it was absolutely incredible. Then, he thought about the fact that now he had gotten Zayn pregnant. so here Liam was wearing the same sweater Zayn gave Liam after they had sex, holding Zayn’s balled up boxers from that night, and looking at Zayn’s photo, and comment in the yearbook.

“Hey Liam are you coming downstairs to eat” Karen, Liam’s mother said coming in. Liam had hid the boxers behind his back.

“No I am alright I don’t think so” Liam said scared that he almost got caught holding Zayn’s boxers.

“Are you sure, you ran 8 miles today puppy” Karen said.

“You know what I’m not hungry strangely” Liam said, trying to get his mom to leave him alone.

“But its breakfast for dinner, that’s your favorite Li” Liam’s mom said.

“Yeah” Liam said holding the yearbook closer to himself again.

“Zayn Malik called earlier today, while you were running” Karen said. Liam smiled.

“You know how I feel about him” Karen said a scowl on her face.

“Yeah, yeah you mentioned it a couple times” Liam said close to just ignoring his mother.

“She’s just bad for you” Karen said.

“Alright” Liam said, his mother gave him a sad smile turning around to close Liam’s door. Finally, his mother left him alone to ponder about Zayn. He let go of Zayn’s boxers and just continued looking at Zayn.

_If I were a flower growing wild and free. All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee. And if I were a tree growing tall and green. All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves._

_All I want is you, will you be my bride. Take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

* * *

 

_Monday morning wake up knowing that you've gotta go to school Tell your mum what to expect, she says it's right out of the blue. Do you want to work in Debenham's, 'cause that's what they expect. Start in Lingerie, and Doris is your supervisor_

As Zayn paced in front of his parents who were seated on the old sofas in the living room. Niall was seated on the stair case biting his nails to the bone in anticipation. Zayn groaned profanities under his breath at what was about to come. Trisha and Yaser eyes followed along boredly not expecting anything really major. Zayn took a deep breath he thought would be his final as Niall held his breath in staring at Zayn.

“Well I’m not really sure how to put this” Zayn said still not meeting his parent’s eyes choosing to stare down at the carpet.

“Zayn did you get expelled” Trisha asked looking at him with a look saying ‘hey Zayn it was expected’.

“No the school would more than likely contact you in the process of my expulsion” Zayn said sighing kind of wishing it was that instead of him being pregnant.

“Well it was just a likely thing to happen” Trisha said looking at Zayn, her legs crossed with her finger wrapped together in her lap.

“Do you need big money, or like legal counsel” Yaser said his face matching the same emotionless face as Trisha’s.

“Well you see I am not asking for anything” Zayn said following his side to side path of pacing in the living room.

“Actually can I have mercy, like it would be freaking holy if no one hit me” Zayn said glancing at his parent to see their faces.

“Well on with it what the hell did you do” Yaser said frustrated at the suspension of it all.

“Bro I think it would be best if you just said it, like a band aid” Niall said finally talking. Yaser and Trisha looked at Niall then at Zayn fixing their posture to sitting up straight, legs crossed, and face expectant.

“Well for starters I am pregnant” Zayn said finally meeting his parent’s eyes seeing the reaction. Yaser had a look of utter confusion while Trisha had a looks of surprise.

“Oh my lord” Trisha said under her breath.

“Bu-bu-but I ha-have plans to give it up for adoption plus I found the perfect couple, their paying for everything. An- and in li-like 30 odd weeks we can act like this is nonexistent” Zayn said stuttering on some parts of his word finally coming clean.

_And the head said that you always were a queer one from the start. For careers you say you wanna be remembered for your art. Your obsessions get you known throughout the school for being strange. Making life-size models of the Velvet Underground in clay_

“You are pregnant” Yaser said taking a deep breath the news finally hitting him as his mouth turned into an oval.

“I’m terribly sorry and if this helps any I have this heart burn that makes my claves feel like someone is torching them, and that last time I did number 2 was like Monday morning, plus my feet ache and I burly fit in any shoes.” Zayn said trying to tell his parent that yes he is indeed pregnant but he is paying for it in painful ways.

“I didn’t even know that you were active like that” Trisha said.

“I-I um” Zayn started but got cut off.

“Well who is the kid” Yaser asked.

“The fetus well I don’t know anything but it has a heartbeat and nails apparently” Zayn said.

“Heartbeat and nails wow” Trisha said just as amazed as Zayn was when he found out.

“No Zayn I meant who is the father” Yaser said.

“Oh um it’s Liam Payne” Zayn said looking down ashamed of getting pregnant.

“Liam Payne” Yaser said his eyebrow raise to a look of amusement and surprised. Niall still on the stair case let out a small chuckle.

“What” Zayn said looking confused?

“Well to be honest I didn’t think he had it in him” Yaser said laughing a little.

“Am I right” Niall said laughing.

“This is not a laughing matter” Yaser said fixing his amused face into one of complete seriousness.

“No it is not and you should know Liam is magnificent in erm chair form” Zayn said standing up for Liam. Yaser closed his mouth back in surprise.

“Well uh you are picking adoption” Yaser said stammering out the sentence.

“Yeah – ye- Yeah and like there is this super freaking awesome couple who like can’t have kids and they are gay so like they really can’t because none of them have the carrier gene and I thought hey my baby is totes up for grabs” Zayn said raising his voice gaining some confidence.

“We found them in the penny saver next to these freakishly awesome birds” Niall said not really helping the situation.

“And they have an authentic lawyer and I am going to be seeing them next weekend” Zayn said.

“Zeebie that is very tough thing to do and will be rougher than you understand right now” Trisha said.

“Well I kind of figured that one out already and I also know I’m completely unprepared to be a parent” Zayn said honestly.

“Well damn Skippy you’re not and you don’t even remember to give Safaa her breathing meds” Yaser said.

“That was one time she didn’t even die if you could remember” Zayn said.

“Zeebie have you considered any other option like you know” Trisha said making gesture the one would make while trying to describe abortion.

“No” Zayn said shaking his head.

“Well Zayner you’re a champ, first things first we got to get you your prenatal pills and plus they do terrific thing for you nails and we need to get you’re an appointment with the doctors check how the babies doing and see where you want to give birth” Trisha rambled grabbing a notepad and writing down a bunch of thing to plan for the pregnancy.

“Zeebie I am coming with you to meet this couple next weekend, you just a kid I don’t want you to give it away to some baby starved mad men” Yaser said. Zayn smiled popping out his charm.

“Thanks father” Zayn said.

“Well I thought you were the type of person who knew when to say when” Yaser said disappointed with Zayn’s actions. Zayn wiped the smile off of his face looking down ashamed.

‘I haven’t figured out what type of person I am” Zayn said his voice kept burly above a whisper, Yaser just shook his head at Zayn. Zayn then turned around going up the stairs, Niall following him right after.

“Well tell me Trish is this any of my fault don’t lie” Yaser said feeling disappointed at Zayn.

‘I think that when people as young as Zayn get bored and their hormones act up they have intercourse” Trisha said. Yaser sighed.

“I also think that Zeebie was being a dumb head about it, Yase” Trisha said.

“I am not ready to be a pop pop” Yaser said rubbing his eye out of stress.

“And you are not going to be a pop pop yet there is a family that is willing to take this child” Trisha said.

“Did you think this is what he was going to let us know about” Yaser said.

“Yeah but I was counting on like drug addiction or being kicked out of school, anything but not this garbage dump of a situation” Trisha said.

“Well that was my first thought or like a DWI or like caught shoplifting” Yaser said.

“And I am totally going to punch that Payne kid in the balls next time I see him” Yaser said.

“Yase come on you know it wasn’t his idea” Trisha said giving Yaser a ‘really’ look.

“True” Yaser said shaking his head.

 

_Hey you've been used. Are you calm? Settle down, Write a song, I'll sing along, Soon you will know that you are sane, And you no, You're on top of the world again_

* * *

 

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_ _Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things._

 

As Harry prepared for his meeting with Zayn his face lit up. He put a total of six big, poufy, fresh, white with a pink lining tint carnations in the crystal clear vase with water half way through the stems. Harry walked through the modern Victorian home fixing anything that might appear as odd to the people he was about to meet. He went to the picture frames slightly fixing the glass pictures to where it is trailing the angle perfectly of the rest of the perfectly place photos. Harry then placed another vanilla scented stick in the oils to get the nice lavender and vanilla smell to fill the aroma in the air.

As Zayn was in the blue beat up minivan with his father driving north to some place called the ‘Glacial Valley Estates’ when he told his parents were the couple lived they were impressed saying that was were rich people live and Zayn was just happy the kid would get a nice family.

Harry did a final walk through on all 3 stories of the house rearranging the magazine to show what any good parent would be reading such as, Parents magazine, Traditional Home magazine, Family Circle magazine, and Country Life magazine. Harry went to all the bathrooms choosing specifically scented soaps that moisturized the hands sticking to vanilla and cinnamon instead of apple and strawberry smelling soap. He went up to the master bedroom going to the private bathroom in the room fixing the hand towels to all add up equally. For the finishing touch Harry got his cleanest handkerchief and smoothly wiped the rails of the circle stair case polishing the light, fine wood making the house clean and crisp and of course classy. Harry walked to the dining room were you could see the drive way from the window sitting down waiting impatiently as Louis got dressed.

As Zayn passed fancy house after fancy house on the Avenue he was impressed because the couple in the penny saver didn’t sound like a couple who lived in the rich part of town. Finally when Zayn and his father go to the right house at the end of the road it was huge. The house had a triple door garage all painted freshly crème brown it had a roof of stone and you could tell the house was three stories The had nice fresh green grass with a two nice silver cars in the drive only taking up a quarter of the space. It had a double door entrance rich oak wood lined with two gold tinted ovals for windows matching the gold handles to pull the door opens to the mansion of a house. In the yard it had a single tree growing it was shaved to a perfect ball standing on a complete one eighty degree trunk. You could tell the coupled was well off.

Once Harry saw the car pull up in the drive way he fixed the white cuffs from under his blazer moving it over to it lined perfectly on his wrist He tugged his blazer down making sure to have the epitome of a perfect couple. When Zayn rang the doorbell it took exactly 9.8 seconds for Harry to open in and he pulled out his best white teeth smile he could get his dimples popping and his hair groomed to a perfect cut curled quiff.

“Hello, I am Harry Styles and you must be Zayn Malik and Mr. Malik I am Harry Styles” Harry said nervous that Zayn would not find him sufficient for the adoption.

“Hey its Harry right I didn’t-“Zayn started only joking around with Harry.

“Hello and thank for having my irresponsible child, and myself over at your house” Yaser said cutting Zayn’s antics off.

“Oh no thank you, thank you so much” Harry said glancing at Yaser for the first thank you and then at Zayn for the second thank you.

“Can I take your coats” Harry offered. Zayn and his father immediately started shrugging off their coats at the offer.  Once they got their coats off they handed them to harry who started neatly putting their coats over his arm

“Oh might I sat wicked pic you got in the Penny Saver by the way ‘cause you guys aren’t like those other coupled who have green screened background , like honestly what kind of sick joke is that” Zayn said.

“You found us in the Penny Saver” Harry said a slight frown on his face showing his worry.

“Hi Louis Tomlinson I am the husband” Louis said he was wearing a solid maroon sweater vest with long sleeves and khaki pants, he looked just as posh as Harry.

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE LOOK AT END AND START NOTES

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you know it is official Zayn was fired from One Direction. After 5 years of dedicating my life to the boys he decides to leave and go solo. At first was sad at his departure but now I'm angry. I kind of feel betrayed by Zayns actions, okay so he leaves the band to be able to live a normal 22 year old life but then less than 2 days later he is spotted in the studio with Naughty boy i mean i support anything Zayn but i do not support Naughty boy and Zayn. I feel betrayed that he would do that but at the same time i love him because i just do. I mean, i saw how broken Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis were and it was not cool for him to just drop the boys and pick up with Naughty boys like that. All i am saying is that it all happened so fast and that i really hate Naughty boy. I know for Ziam shippers this is really hard because i have seen the videos of Liam crying on stage and off stage, and it tears me apart. As much as i feel Ziam might be over, i think about this. Imagine months from now when the tour is over and the boys go on break Liam will go to his and Zayns home to just be together and that makes me all kinds of happy. I do still ship Ziam hardcore because Ziam will forever be my OTP all i'm saying is that don't loose faith in the boys, don't loose faith in Ziam, and please do not do anything you would regret so please comment on my story or about all that i just said because the fandom need each other desperately right now. 
> 
> Alexis, xx


	3. Not a chapter sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update to remind you yes I'm still writing this long story

So as you know i started this story earlier in the year like around February or march it is now July about to be August and i have not updated. So im doing this to update just let you guys know that i am continuing the story but you alll have to realize its a long story seriously im not even half way to the movie but omg its already soooooo long haha but im doing this for you guys as welll as my self because Juno is one of my favorite love stories and Ziam is (still) my OTP even thought Zayn left and went solo today. I still ship Ziam and i will still continue to write Ziam stories and you all should tooo because just because all this shit has happend in the year of 2015 doesnt mean a thing i remember the love i saw when the ship started back in 2010 and i will forever ship that shit so don't loose faith in Ziam. and just remember

 

 

 

 

_thanks bro x_

 

_brave_

 

_where would you live Zayn?_

_Right next to you Liam_

 

_I love you too Liam, I love you **forever**_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think should i continue...


End file.
